Meia Lua
by Alex Cold
Summary: Em seu primeiro Natal depois de uma temporada no Iraque, George encontra o que não sabia que estava procurando. Universo Alternativo.


**Meia lua**

Casal: pré-George/Luna

Resumo: Em seu primeiro Natal depois de uma temporada no Iraque, George encontra o que não sabia que estava procurando.

Classificação: PG-13

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.

Atenção: Angst. Universo Alternativo com uma morte canon.

* * *

_"O objetivo da guerra é a paz" - Aristóteles_

_

* * *

_

O dia que as cartas chegaram foi um dos pontos mais altos daquele ano. Muitas tinham sido escritos por crianças e mães, pensando talvez em seus pais, filhos e irmãos que estavam no front, desesperados por um pouco de esperança e amor. Mas havia sempre uma aqui e ali escrita por alguém que não tinha qualquer ligação pessoal com a guerra e os que estavam naquela situação. George soube imediatamente que a sua era uma daqueles.

Linhas e linhas preenchidas com uma letra delicada e bem desenhada. Que contava como o clima tinha estado depressivo e chuvoso para aquela época do ano e indagava se o Iraque era mesmo tão quente quanto diziam. Falava também sobre o bebê que tinha nascido na capela da vila porque a chuva forte havia prendido a mãe no lugar e como ela, a autora da carta, e seu pai tinham considerado o acontecido um verdadeiro milagre de Natal, mesmo sendo agosto. Seguia contando sobre seus planos para quando o próximo semestre da faculdade começasse e o quanto gostava de Londres e do apartamento "do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos" que dividia com a melhor amiga. Terminava contando de seu sonho de viajar pelo mundo, conhecendo pessoas novas e descobrindo espécies de animais exóticos e como nada daquilo seria possível sem ele e seus companheiros do exercito. Ao invés da assinatura básica com um nome, havia um _"Obrigada por existir"_ e o desenho de uma meia lua.

Apesar de não serem as palavras de alento que esperava, terminou de ler a carta sorrindo. Guardou as folhas de volta no envelope, dobrando-o com cuidado para poder guarda-lo no bolso do uniforme. Dois meses depois quando acordou num hospital de campanha coberto de sangue e ainda sem saber que tinha perdido muito mais do que a audição e a orelha esquerda, encontrou a carta intacta em seu bolso.

Mesmo já estando de volta em casa há um mês mal notou quando dezembro chegou. Era estranho estar de volta tão cedo, principalmente sem Fred. Ainda era doloroso lembrar, doía, como uma ferida aberta no peito. Uma que nunca iria sarar. Sentiu uma fisgada na orelha esquerda e levou a mão até a bandagem que ainda protegia o lugar. Teoricamente não precisava mais daquilo, mas não conseguia deixar de usar. Sentia-se incomodado com os olhares de pena da família e as perguntas silenciosas e cheias de curiosidade dos estranhos. Mas acima de tudo, não suportava se olhar no espelho e lembrar que estava ali, vivo... Enquanto seu irmão estava morto.

Levantou da cama e arrastou os pés até a janela. Tinha nevado pesado durante a noite e a paisagem do lado de fora estava bem diferente da que tinha visto antes de dormir e ainda mais diferente do deserto desolador e quente do Iraque. O branco gelado cobria tudo, como se uma nuvem espessa e fofa tivesse deitado sobre a terra. Viu um taxi se aproximando da casa lentamente, a estrada devia estar escorregadia. A água que o caminhão limpa-neve tinha deixado para trás já devia ter congelado e uma camada fina de gelo provavelmente já estava dominando o lugar. Fechou as cortinas mergulhando o quarto numa semi-escuridão, olhou para a cama, tudo o que queria era voltar para ela, sabia que se render não faria bem a ninguém. Balançou a cabeça afastando a vontade e olhou para o relógio na parede, tinham novamente deixado que dormisse até mais tarde mesmo que no dia anterior tivesse passado vinte minutos explicando porque não deviam fazer aquilo. Abriu a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo e tirou um frasco de plástico laranja, pegou o último comprimido dele e arremessou o frasco na lixeira perto da porta. Acertou o chão.

-George! Está na hora de descer, Ginny acabou de chegar!

A voz da mãe ecoou pela casa pela primeira vez desde seu retorno, enchendo todos os cantos de vida. Por um minuto tudo pareceu como nos velhos tempos, mas dessa vez não houve nenhum som de correria nas escadas para ser o primeiro a chegar à sala e tratar a irmã como bebê, mesmo ela já tendo mais de 21 anos. Passou a mão pelas roupas amassadas e nem se deu ao trabalho de ajeitar os cabelos, apenas jogou o comprimido no bolso da calça e saiu do quarto. Desceu a escada lentamente, era a primeira vez que via Ginny desde o funeral de Fred, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seus outros irmãos também estariam ali, mas ainda assim não tinha certeza se estava preparado. Não quando sabia que todas as vezes que o olhavam viam Fred.

A sala estava vazia, embora as malas de Ginny estivessem ocupando a passagem e quase bloqueando a porta. Sorriu por ver que certas coisas nunca mudavam, podia apostar que pelo menos duas daquelas malas estavam cheias de roupas sujas para a mãe lavar. Ao se aproximar da porta da cozinha escutou a mãe e a irmã conversando, falavam baixo e pareciam preocupadas. Aproximou-se devagar tentando escutar se falavam sobre ele.

-...decidiu passar essa noite na capela. Disse que quer ajudar com as pessoas que não tem onde passar o Natal... Que ela e o pai sempre faziam isso. -a voz de Ginny soava clara mesmo com ela estando de costas para ele.

-Mas você fez ela prometer vir para cá amanhã? -estava evidente que não era ele a fonte de preocupações da vez.

-Claro que fiz, mais do que isso na verdade. Eu estou pensando em pedir ao papai para ir comigo até a vila busca-la amanhã de manhã. -quem quer que fosse era alguém querido por sua família. Sempre cabia mais um no coração da família Weasley.

-Mesmo assim, não queria que ela passasse o Natal sozinha. -e até nos momentos de sofrimento sua mãe conseguia pensar nos outros.

-Ela não vai estar sozinha. E estou pensando em ir até lá mais tarde. - Ginny disse levantando-se e indo beliscar um bolo que a mãe tinha acabado de tirar do forno.

-Se você vai, eu também vou. -Molly retrucou batendo de leve na mão da filha para afasta-la do bolo que estava pelando de quente.

O cheiro doce encheu a cozinha e chegou até George, mesmo que ainda tivesse intenção de continuar escutando a conversa seu estômago tinha outras idéias e começou a roncar para anunciar sua opinião sobre o bolo. Duas cabeças ruivas viraram em sua direção e sorriram. Ginny cruzou a cozinha rapidamente e se jogou no irmão envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

-Feliz Natal, George. -ela sussurrou e ele pensou que talvez eles estivessem mesmo felizes por ele estar ali. Vivo.

Algumas horas mais tarde a casa estava cheia, o grupo mais ruivo e ruidoso das redondezas, mesmo que não estivessem tão felizes quanto no ano anterior, quando ele e Fred tinham conseguido licença para passar as festas em casa. Mas era evidente nos sorrisos exagerados que estavam se esforçando pelas crianças. Bill e Fleur tinham uma menina de cinco anos e um casal a caminho, que a julgar pelo tamanho da barriga da mãe estavam pensando em sair há qualquer momento. Percy tinha duas meninas, a mais velha também com cinco anos e a mais nova com dois meses não passava de uma bolinha risonha e ruiva. Era difícil não querer faze-las felizes. Até George se deixou levar pelo clima de festa durante algumas horas. Voltou ao mundo real quando viu a mãe e Ginny desaparecerem na direção da cozinha, faltava pouco mais de uma hora para meia noite. Por algum motivo aquilo fez com que lembrasse que o comprimido que devia ter tomado àquela manhã ainda se encontrava confortavelmente guardado em seu bolso. Se desculpou com a cunhada Hermione por ter que sair no meio de seu monólogo sobre os direitos dos trabalhadores estrangeiros e se dirigiu a cozinha para pegar um copo de água. Encontrou a mãe separando várias panelas de ensopado enquanto Ginny protegia três tabuleiros de bolo. A irmã lhe lançou um sorriso breve e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia. Abriu a geladeira e tirou uma garrafa d'água, pegou um copo que estava próximo de Ginny e enfiou a mão no bolso. Franziu a testa quando seus dedos tocaram em um papel, aquilo definitivamente não era um comprimido, puxou o que parecia um envelope para fora do bolso e se deparou com a carta tão curiosa e única que tinha recebido há tantos meses atrás. Aquela carta era uma constante em sua vida desde o dia que acordara no hospital com ela no bolso, nunca mais tinha conseguido ir a lugar algum sem ela. Era quase como se uma vida inteira tivesse passado entre o dia que a recebera e aquele que estavam.

E de certa forma tinha mesmo.

-Que isso? Carta de alguma namorada? -a voz de Ginny o trouxe de volta ao presente.

-Hmm... Não, é uma... O batalhão... O batalhão as vezes recebe cartas de pessoas que escrevem para os soldados.

-Oh!

Nenhuma das duas fez qualquer comentário sobre ele ficar andando com uma carta escrita por algum estranho dentro do bolso. Mas ele notou os olhares curiosos que trocaram e lançaram para o envelope em suas mãos. Antes que qualquer uma tivesse chances de começar a fazer perguntas ele olhou para Ginny e apontou para os bolos.

-E isso? Está fugindo com a comida da festa?

-Não, bobão! -ela riu e colocou um casaco preto que fazia seus cabelos parecerem ainda mais vermelhos. -Isso é para as pessoas que passam o Natal fazendo vigília na capela. Minha amiga Loo está ajudando e eu e mamãe vamos até lá dar uma mãozinha.

-Loo? -George perguntou curioso.

-Luna Lovegood. Você não deve lembrar, a família vivia numa casinha que lembrava mais um cogumelo do que uma habitação, não muito longe daqui. -Molly respondeu terminando de ensacar as panelas.

-Não vivem mais lá?

Ginny e Molly trocaram uma olhada constrangida, como se só naquele momento lembrassem com quem estavam falando.

-Aconteceu um acidente, parte da casa caiu. Ninguém mais vive lá. -Molly respondeu com a voz cheia de pesar, o suficiente para que o filho adivinhasse que a casa não estava vazia quando o tal acidente tinha acontecido.

-Posso ir com vocês? -voltou a guardar a carta no bolso, esquecendo novamente do remédio. Tinha outras coisas na cabeça. Coisas como a coincidência do nome da amiga de sua irmã ser Luna e da autora misteriosa de sua carta ter assinado com o desenho de uma meia lua.

No final a mãe acabou ficando para trás junto com os outros filhos e as netinhas. O pai emprestou o carro para que George e Ginny fossem até a vila, mas só entregou a chave nas mãos do filho depois de um sermão sobre segurança no transito e estradas escorregadias. Por sorte a vila não ficava assim tão longe e em menos de vinte minutos já estavam estacionando na frente da capela. Ginny colocou as luvas e saltou do carro levando os bolos. A vila apesar de pequena estava toda enfeitada com luzes e um presépio de tamanho natural se encontrava no centro da praça. Suas imagens eram tão perfeitas que George teve que checar duas vezes se o bebê na manjedoura não estava se movendo. Riu e desligou o carro, pegou as bolsas com as panelas de ensopado e seguiu a irmã para dentro da capela. Podiam escutar os cantos de Natal de longe, mas dentro da igreja até o ar parecia vibrar. Velas iluminavam e aqueciam o lugar, um coral cantava no altar e um grupo surpreendente de pessoas ocupava os bancos assistindo a tudo emocionados. A imagem que faziam pegou George de surpresa, como uma rasteira. Sentiu lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos, mas se negou a deixa-las cair.

-Posso ajudar, querido? -uma mulher de meia idade e rosto rosado perguntou, estava parada ao seu lado e ele nem mesmo tinha visto-a se aproximar. Olhou em volta alarmado quando notou que não conseguia ver o menor sinal de Ginny.

-Não, eu é que estou aqui para ajudar. Minha irmã... Você viu uma ruiva que entrou aqui comigo?

-Vi sim, ela foi por ali. - a mulher apontou para uma porta lateral. -É o salão de festas... Quero dizer, salão é um pouco exagero, mas é onde colocamos as mesas com comidas e bebidas quando há festas de batizados e casamentos.

-Obrigado, tudo bem eu ir até lá?

-Claro que tudo bem, filho. Pode ir entrando, a casa é sua. -ela deu um tapinha carinhoso em seu braço e se afastou indo atender uma casal que havia acabado de entrar.

George seguiu a orientação e entrou no tal salão. Teve que concordar que chamar o lugar de salão era mesmo exagero. As mesas estavam próximas as paredes e uma ou duas pessoas pareciam responsáveis por servir cada tipo diferente de refeição. Viu Ginny arrumando uma das poucas mesas que ainda estavam vazias, se aproximou colocando suas sacolas sobre ela e sem querer esbarrou numa plaquinha que estava ali. Abaixou-se para pega-la, mas sua mão parou assim que viu o que havia nela. O desenho de uma meia lua.

-Ah obrigada, George! Isso é da Loo, ela sempre assina assim... Desenhando. -Ginny riu e pegou a placa de sua mão, colocando-a em destaque, na frente das panelas de ensopado. -Ela foi ali fora tomar um ar, quando voltar apresento vocês dois.

George levantou ainda olhando para o desenho na plaquinha. Tinha certeza que era o mesmo em sua carta. Sentiu uma risada histérica se formando na boca de seu estômago. Seria mesmo possível que a autora daquela simples carta que tinha ajudado-o a passar por momentos tão difíceis era a melhor amiga de sua irmãzinha? Ajudou Ginny a terminar de arrumar a mesa que aparentemente era deles agora, todo tempo olhando na direção da porta, mas embora as pessoas que entrassem falassem com Gy nenhuma delas era aquela que ele queria conhecer.

-Sua amiga não está demorando muito para voltar?

Perguntou enquanto enchia um potinho de sopa e entregava a uma senhora que agradeceu com o sorriso mais agradecido e desdentado que ele já vira. Ginny entregou uma fatia generosa de bolo para uma menininha e deu uma risada quando a menina mordeu com gosto e saiu andando com o nariz sujo de cobertura.

-Não. Ela está aqui atrás. Queria passar a meia noite com os pais... -ela respondeu sem olhar em sua direção. Mas George viu que os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que o normal, da mesma forma que tinham brilhado no enterro de Fred, segundos antes que ela começasse a chorar.

-Eu achei que eles estivessem mor...

-Eles estão... Ela só precisa de tempo sabe? Como você... Como nós...

Abriu a boca mesmo sem saber direito o que dizer, mas foi salvo do embaraço pela chegada de um casal sorridente e um bebezinho com as bochechas rosadas.

-Ginny, olá! Quanto tempo! -a mulher abraço Ginny mesmo estando com o bebê no colo. Ele choramingou deixando claro que não tinha gostado daquilo. As duas riram e ficaram fazendo sons de admiração.

-George, esse é o Sammy. Essa coisinha fofa nasceu aqui! Nesse mesmo salão. Dá pra imaginar? Estava chovendo horrores e a Martha cismou que estava na hora de ver o filho pela primeira vez e...

-Eu cismei? Se alguém cismou foi esse menino apressado!

As duas continuaram contando a história entre risadas e interrupções, mas George já não estava mais escutando. Agora tinha certeza absoluta de que sua carta tinha mesmo sido escrita por alguém daquela capela e pelo que tudo indicava só podia ser mesmo a amiga de sua irmã. E ela estava precisando da ajuda dele naquele momento. Era hora de agradecer e retribuir.

Sem pensar duas vezes pediu licença e deixou o salão para trás. A rajada do vento gelado atingiu em cheio seu rosto assim que os sinos da igreja começaram a badalar indicando meia noite. Fechou as pesadas portas de madeira e avançou pelo pátio lateral da capela. Podia ver claramente o rastro que alguém tinha deixado na neve, graças a luz fria da lua. Andou até a mureta de pedras que separava o pátio do cemitério e parou. Muitos anos depois daquele dia ainda lembraria com exatidão da primeira vez que tinha visto Luna. Uma figura solitária ajoelhada em frente a uma lápide dupla, seus longos cabelos loiros balançavam com o vento impiedoso e frio, mas ela não parecia sentir. Ao se aproximar ele notou que os olhos dela estavam fechados, parou ao lado dela e ficou em silêncio por respeito. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para falar, não precisava interrompe-la. Mas por sorte não precisou esperar muito, assim que os sinos pararam de tocar ela voltou a abrir os olhos, fez o sinal da cruz e depois de alguns segundos apenas olhando para a foto do casal na lápide apoiou a mão na neve para se levantar.

-Aqui. -George esticou o braço e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la.

Seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez, mesmo que ambos estivessem cheio de pesar e tristeza, havia também o pequeno brilho de reconhecimento. Ela sorriu e aceitou, seus dedos gelados por terem afundado na neve envolveram os dele, quentes por terem estado escondidos no bolso até aquele momento.

-Obrigada. George Weasley. -a voz dela era fina e baixa. George imediatamente pensou que completava o quadro perfeito que Luna fazia, como uma criatura saída de um conto de fadas. Sorriu sentindo-se realmente feliz naquele momento.

-Nos conhecemos?

-Eu conheço todos os irmãos da Ginny de fotos.

-Ah, claro.

Caminharam juntos e em silêncio de volta à capela, nenhum dos dois fez qualquer tentativa de separar as mãos. Quando estavam há poucos metros dos degraus que davam na porta lateral George apertou de leve a mão de Luna chamando sua atenção.

-Sabe, há alguns meses umas cartas dessa capela foram entregues no batalhão de que eu e Fred fazíamos parte no Iraque.

-É mesmo?

-Sim, eu... Você por acaso escreveu alguma?

-Escrevi. Eu não sabia bem o que dizer. Não podia escrever dizendo como imaginava que as coisas estavam difíceis e tristes por lá. Não acho que ajudaria a animá-los, então pensei que seria legal escrever sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo aqui e o clima. Como se falasse com um amigo querido que eu não via há tempos. Para que o soldado que lesse minha carta sentisse que um pedaço de casa estava com ele.

Eles pararam em frente à porta e Luna levantou a cabeça para vê-lo melhor, as maçãs de seu rosto estavam rosadas pelo frio e as luzes de natal piscando nas janelas da capela davam um brilho único a seus olhos. Só naquele momento George reparou que tinha estado sorrindo desde que ela começara a explicar a carta. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá o envelope cheio de dobras, um brilho de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos da jovem antes que seu rosto se iluminasse com um sorriso.

-Obrigado, pode ter certeza que foi exatamente isso o que ele sentiu.


End file.
